narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tōko Kannagi/Genin
is a -ranked kunoichi serving in . As the daughter of '''Hiromu Kannagi', the current head of the 's security council, Tōko was raised from a young age amongst the nobility of her nation. As such, she received a private education from conscripted members of the court, rather than attending the shinobi , and has even served with the daimyō's personal defense forces. Recently, Tōko was transferred from her post from within the court to 's in order to expand her knowledge and talents as the future prospective head of the Kannagi Clan. To this end she has been instated as a genin for participation in the upcoming . Should she find notable success during the exams, Tōko will promptly be granted reentry into the daimyō's court and be given the opportunity to study the secret techniques of her house. Background Tōko was born to Hiromu Kannagi, a mere captain in the Daimyō's personal defense forces, and Shiori, the daughter of one of the former daimyō's attendants. As such, while former daimyō was undoubtedly her maternal grandfather, the fact that Tōko's mother wasn't the wife of the daimyō and that her father wasn't of noble birth dictated that she had no legitimate claim to the throne. Despite this, her memories of her grandfather were fond ones before he passed away, for the Lord of Fire spent considerable amount of his later years amongst Shiori and her family. Her father's promotion to the head of his personal security council, a post he retained even after the daimyō's passing, was directly linked to the fact that he cared deeply for his illegitimate daughter. Tōko grew up with both the blood and the privilege of a noble, but lacked the official status. Receiving a premier education, she was originally meant to become a lady of the court prior to her mother's unexpected demise, to which point her father decided to forge her into a soldier. While it could be said that Hiromu was simply raising his child in the only way he knew fit, Tōko had always suspected that he was trying to prevent her from befalling the same mysterious fate as her mother. Trained from an early age as amongst the daimyō's guardsmen, revered scholars of the court, and even contracted tutor's from the elite ranks of Konohagakure. This rigorous life honed both her mind and her body at an exceptional rate, especially when factoring in her seemingly innate talent for any skill. These promising nature encouraged her father to have her often tag along during his assignments, giving her firsthand experience in the life as one of the daimyō's soldiers. Eventually, knowing his daughter's abilities would someday eclipse his own skills, Hiromu pulled some strings and had her transferred to Konohagakure and instated as one of their genin. In the shinobi village he hoped that she would be able to expand her talents beyond the somewhat stifling atmosphere of the court. Appearance Personality Abilities Due to her privileged upbringing Touko received a first class education in terms of both scholarly endeavors amd in the shinobi arts. Coupled with her innate talent and aptitude, a trait seemingly inherited from her father, she has come to demonstrate consider promise in the future. Her recent firsthand experience in the field, while limited, has only reinforced her potential. Physical Prowess In line with her slender, yet athletic frame, Touko has been noted to be especially quick on her feet. In terms of speed alone Touko could easily be mistaken for a kunoichi of much higher notoriety. More surprisingly, she has demonstrated deceptively impressive strength and stamina, despite being limited by the natural restrictions of her build. As such, while she is capable of enduring prolonged combat, such scenarios limit her effective intensity. Kenjutsu Touko's specialty is found on her execution of the Leaf-Style school of kenjutsu. A prodigy in the art, she has mastered several of the form's complex dances, though she has noted that there is far more for her to learn. With this style of kenjutsu she is able to blend blindingly swift swordplay with lesser applications of secondary classes of techniques, like ninjutsu and genjutsu. Intent on confusing her enemies, Touko's skill with the blade allows her to hold the line against many challenges. Nature Transformation As per her standard shinobi training, Touko has deveoped the basic use of both the Yin and Yang alignments of chakra. In turn, she can perform simple illusions and magnify her physical attributes, respectively. Her use of illusions, not to mention her intellectual prowess, also has allowed her to earn a degree of skill recognizing and countering genjutsu. Additionally, she has a notable understanding of basic and advanced natures, but doesn't appear to have a predisposition for their use. Intellect From a young age, even before beginning her training as a future soldier, Touko's academic education was stressed by her parents. Therefore, she has been tirelessly drilled on the history of the shinobi world, particular traits and cultures of current and extinct lineages, and the intricacies of international politics. When combined with the knowledge ecpected of a competent shinobi guard to the daimyou, Touko's has become a skilled tactition on both the battlefield and in the court. Other Skills In addition to her noted refined skills, Touko also has mastered the basics of tbe academy, including simple techniques and skills like remedial tracking and trap design. She also has a unique trait akin to intinctual clairvoyance through which she receives a secondary manner to observe her surroundings, outside of her normal sensory organs. This trait has granted her an incredible boost to her reaction time, though its true nature is still a mystery. Category:Characters